At present, fingerprint identification technology has become a standard configuration of mainstream mobile terminals. When the fingerprint identification technology is used in unlocking, waking up, and other functions of the mobile terminal in a screen-off state, this process can be achieved as extracting features, saving data and comparing, lighting up a screen, and unlocking a system. At the beginning, an original fingerprint image is read or acquired by a fingerprint reader, and then the acquired original fingerprint image is processed preliminarily to make it clearer. Thereafter, feature points of the processed original fingerprint image are compared with feature points of registered fingerprint templates. The screen can be lit up and the system can be unlocked when the processed original fingerprint image matches the registered fingerprint template. Time from reading the original fingerprint image to unlocking the system is generally called unlocking time.
The length of the unlocking time has become one aspect of competition of various manufacturers. How to optimize the unlocking time of the mobile terminal has become a technical problem to be solved in the field.